Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector-type vehicular headlamp with a shield.
Related Art
A projector-type vehicular headlamp is conventionally known which is configured such that light from a light source disposed rearward of a rear focal point of a projection lens is reflected toward the projection lens by a reflector.
Furthermore, such a vehicular headlamp is also known to be configured, in some cases, such that the shield disposed between the light source and the projection lens blocks a portion of reflected light from the reflector to form a low-beam distribution pattern.
Patent Document 1 describes such a vehicular headlamp configured as follows. A second reflector is disposed forward of a reflector and a third reflector is disposed forward of the shield so that the second and third reflectors sequentially reflect emitted light from the light source. Thus, when a low beam is radiated, an overhead sign installed above a road surface located forward of the vehicle is irradiated with the low beam.
Patent Document 1
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2010-118203